semperiafandomcom-20200214-history
Kagash Bloodfury
Kagash Bloodfury is the Warlord of the Laughing Skull tribe and a key General in the Barbaricus Legion. While his methods are often considered cruel and unnecessary, Kagash remains true to the beliefs of the Laughing Skull and holds their tradition of fearlessness closely. Kagash is a Dark Shaman, an elementalist who instead of calling peacefully upon the powers of the elements, forces them to obey his will. For years the Laughing Skull have practiced this, abandoning their fears of punishment for the more dangerous magics and delving into cruder, more savage methods. Although Dark Shamans are very new in the eastern world, they are growing in popularity throughout Helheim, mainly because of the work of Kagash himself and his teachings. Although the council of Elders within Helheim officially condemns the unholy and dishonourable practices of the Dark Shamans, officially they are still legal and very sought after within Legion armies because of their great power. Kagash is arguably one of the greatest of these shamans. History ''(note: Maybe change so he is more cowardly and less fearless?) '' Childhood Kagash grew up within the forests of Australis. His tribe was known as the Laughing Skull, a tribe that had once been the power and fear of all of the continent. The jungles of Australis had once been theirs, and under their fearless leadership, it had prospered. Laughing Skull were feared for their fearless aproach to almost anything, as the greatest of their shamans were said to be able to see the future itself and predict the deaths of their warriors. This, combined with the dark rituals of the tribe, filled the Laughing Skull braves with a strength that left them unmatched. However, with the death of Kagash's grandfather, his more fearful father took control. His father did not have the gift of foresight, and so could not see his own destiny or that of others. His tribe lost faith in him, and soon, he lost faith in hiself. The Laughing Skull, now hated, fell into ruin. When Kagash was young, his father had been leading his tribe into ruin. At this point, they were still independent from the growing Barbaricus Legion, and so lived in constant fear of the surrounding monsters and tribes. Deciding to look for answers, Kagash travelled far out into the forests of Australis in search of a way forward for his tribe. What he encountered was an evil spirit, that confronted Kagash with his worst fears. As the Orc battled with his hatreds and fears, he began to learn fearlessness, and soon he was filled with a blood fueled rage that outdid all of his fears. The spirit soon revealed itself to be Amakachi, an ancient jungle spirit that once had protected the Laughing Skull. Amakachi showed Kagash a vision of the future, assuring the Orc of what was to come and filling him with further fearlessness. Many argue if Kagash had been granted permanent foresight or not at this point. Death of the Tribe Hoping to seek revenge for previous wrongs, a coalition of tribes soon arose to fight back against the Laughing Skull and crush the now weak tribe. The village was attacked and countless were slaughtered. The braves, now not knowing their future, fled, and soon Kagash's father was found dead, some believing it to be suicide. Kagash however stood, fearless. Knowing his fate, Kagash had enslaved the elements around him, using them to rally his men and lead the attack. Inspired by his old spirit, the remaining Laughing Skull braves fought off the attackers, slaughtering them all. Kagash had the dead impaled on spikes throughout Australis, and those who were unfortunate enough to survive were tortured and sacrificed. Rule as Chieftain As the Chieftan of the Laughing Skull, Kagash lead his people to supremacy again. Kagash opened old Laughing Skull diplomatic choices, and soon, he decided that the tribe, now fanatically loyal to him, would join the Barbaricus Legion. Being appointed as Warlord and quickly becoming a keen advisor to the Warchief Karas Mythril, Kagash was able to secure many lands for the now growing Barbaricus. Australis was almost entirely conquered by the Laughing Skull in the name of the Barbaricus. With the death of Karas in Genesis, Kagash was able to secure one of his relatives known as Kagan Bloodfury the position of Warchief. Kagan Bloodfury soon became Kagan Barbaricus, and so Kagash ascended further through the ranks, quickly entering the Warchief's council. When Kagan was slain by the Sturgeon Warlord Trogorn, Kagash was quick to rally behind the claim of Arkas Bloodwhisper, who he believed would bring forth a new era of strength for the Legion. Although Arkas distrusts Kagash, the two have grown to mutually respect each other, even though Arkas sees Kagash as dishonourable and at times utterly selfish. Personality Unlike many of the other Dark Shamans, Kagash is entirely fearless. Although this is not out of honour or duty, it proves often to be the defining factor that keeps Kagash within his position of respect. Kagash himself is an expert ruler. He is able to inspire his warriors with his words of prophecy and corrupted wisdom, but many simply follow him out of fear of the shaman's wrath. Kagash abides by the traditions of the Laughing Skull, and thus has been raised to be utterly merciless and at times sadistic. He takes pleasure in making people and the elements suffer, leading many to distrust him further. At times, Kagash is entirely selfish, but he still has a firm belief in the cause and future of the Barbaricus Legion. Category:Character